Escaping Evel
by Rosella Joy
Summary: Four teens find themselves in a below zero world made of ice and snow, with now way to escape. Learn startling things about the world of Evel and how these teens save there lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

No one understood why Sydney Jenkins showed up that night. Being the shy, quiet girl, she never came to parties, especially ones like this. Sean Mathews, the star quarter back of their school, had just moved into a huge new house, and decided to throw a giant party to celebrate. Naturally, his parents were out, which was a good thing, because the whole house was in chaos. Lucy Kernot was dancing with her boyfriend, Trevor Madding. Meanwhile, Trevor was trying, and failing, not to wonder why the basement was totally off limits, and why there were so many pictures of one girl lying around. One of them was marked 'Rose'. Hmmm….wonder who that is, he mused to himself. But, he was no deep thinker, so he soon forgot about it. Sydney, on the other hand, was, and looked at these photos with great interest, capturing all the images. Everyone else was mainly eating and dancing. Sean was more of the floater, maintaining order and a certain level of discipline.

Throughout the night, Sydney's intense curiosity increase. Who was Rose? As the party raged on, she decided to rest in the only place she knew no one else would find her: the basement. She lowered herself down the dusty stairs and sank onto the dank ground. They had a strange basement, with the same portraits labeled Rose and some tiny square door. It looked like it held storage.

The door at the top of the stairs abruptly opened, and Lucy's arguing voice echoed down the stairs. She stomped down them, with Trevor tailing her and Sean behind him. Sean was attempting to prevent the argument, figuring the best place to go to keep his guests happy was the basement. However, the couple stopped when they saw Sydney sitting on the ground, arm reached out towards the midget sized doorway.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, appalled by this girls behavior. She glanced at the door, the pushed Sydney's arm aside.

"No, Lucy!" Trevor ran up and grabbed her arm away.

"What the heck, retard?" Lucy screamed at him, eyes blazing.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, I'd be so upset. You _are_ my girlfriend after all." Trevor clumsily stuck his arm around her shoulders.

She shrugged it off, "I could care less about you, Trevor." Lucy hinted. She reached back towards the door and it flew open; colder than winter air lured them closer to the black whole ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The world the four children saw before them was incredible. It seemed to be made entirely of snow and ice. The snow endlessly falling from the sky blew everywhere and stirred up a ruckus. And in the distance they saw the outline of a fabulous castle, entirely made of ice. "Wow." Lucy whispered in a shocked tone.

"What are we waiting for? We need to explore!" exclaimed Trevor. Everyone agreed, so they zipped up their jackets and headed into the cold. They trudged through the winter wonderland not stopping till they reached a small cave. It was just big enough for all four teens to sit inside. Trevor took his coat off and hung it over the opening to keep the heat in.

"Are you sure there's no more room in here? I'm getting squished!" exclaimed Lucy. Sean felt along the wall for more space to give him more room. He felt a small bump in the wall of the cave, so he grabbed it to propel himself backwards. Suddenly the crevice moved down and a trap door revealed itself. Sean was still moving, unconscious of the shift, and tumbled down the passageway, head first. He faintly heard the screams of his friends as the trap door slammed shut and he tumbled down. Sean fell to the bottom of the passageway with a whoosh. He had no time to consider where he may be before he hit the ground. This would not have been a problem if he hadn't landed square on his head. The height of the fall and the state of trauma he was in forced him into unconsciousness. ***Once awake, Sean felt his swollen head and warm blood trickled in between his fingers. "What the…?" Sean was in some kind of icy prison with thick bars. "Hey! Help me, will ya?" Sean yelled towards a figure standing by the edge with a black cloak on. "HELLO?!" Sean screamed at the unresponsive figure.

"Don't strain yourself. I speak English, buddy." A girl lifted up her hood and smiled at him. Beautiful golden waves with purple streaks tumbled down to her waist. "The names Jess. This might help." Jess handed him a strip of cloth. Someone walked into the hallway where Jess stood and she quickly lifted her hood again. A woman stepped into view with silver hair and white, sparkly skin. She had an air of narcissist and power about her. "Ah, a new prisoner in our mists! Hello, I'm Queen Mala. Welcome to the lands of Evel."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh! Sean's gone!" screamed Lucy. Trevor stepped outside and squinted at the distance. H returned a moment later and reported, "There's a castle in the distance. That hole is probably a secret passage way that goes down to the dungeon."

Sydney and Lucy looked at each other, passing a nod. Sydney spoke up next, "Maybe-umm, we could go to the castle and get him back, if that's okay."

Trevor grinned, "Let's do it!"

The journey was harder it seemed. The palace was far into the distance; mountains and rivers blocked their path. But they began their perilous trek; Sean was in trouble. The three teens walked in silence for a while, about an hour or so then, they began idle chatter; but this slowly died down. Before long, they reached a large pond and decided to stop and rest. In the center of the pond there was a spot of bubbles. No one noticed it at first, but it drew closer and closer to shore. "What's that?" asked Lucy, backing away from the waters' edge with Trevor and Sydney following cue. Neither of them got an answer because something rose out of the water. It had a body of a hunchback, but it was green and slimy, with a single fin at the top of its back. Not like a shark, but a fish. It raised its hands and showed impressive claws, and when it opened its terrible mouth, razor sharp teeth shined in the sun. Their eyes widened, and Sydney whimpered in fear. Out of nowhere, it hissed at the teens; sending them running. The thing followed in hot pursuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sean's life in the dungeon fell into a pattern. Every morning, a human would bring him food. It was always the same thing: lumpy, cold oatmeal. Once he and Jess had coughed it down, they would push their bowls through the bars of the cage and the human would return to collect them. He could then craw over to Jess and they would talk until they were both fast asleep. Then, the cycle would start again. This never changed, until one day when Jess and Sean had just started talking. The dungeon doors banged open and footsteps clicked on the icy staircase. Jess's eyes widened and she grabbed Sean's hand, gripping it tightly. A beautiful young girl around their age appeared. She looked up at the staircase and said, "Hurry up!" Suddenly, Trevor, Sydney and Lucy appeared. But Sean's gaze was not focused on them. His gaze was locked on the princess, who had declared herself Princess Ferra. "Rose," He whispered.

Ferra swung open the cell door and shoved the rest of the group inside. "What are you going to do with us?" Asked a frightened Trevor.

"That's none of your concern," snapped Ferra, her eyes blazing like a fire that would never be caught dead in this kind of world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sydney slept in the corner of the cell while the others talked by the thick bars. "So, when's this plan going to work?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure. Now would be excellent, " Jess grinned along with everyone else. Carefully, she spun out an edged knife and started to work on an ice bar of their cell. Meanwhile, Trevor lifted Sean on his bony shoulders so he could reach the top of the wide cell. Using his arm strength, Sean lifted himself over to the other side. As quietly as possible, he snuck to the wood door and checked to see if it was locked. It wasn't. Jess cut through the bar and quickly started on the top of the bar. Lucy, now on Trevor's shoulders, reached for the edge. Jess finally got through the bar and snapped it off. She and Trevor easily slipped through the gap. A blood curtling scream filled the room. Sean whirled around and saw what had filled his night mares, more than the monsters or villains of the world. The smallest piece of ice that was connected to the floor, so small yet so sharp, was embedded into Jess's leg. She cried in pains then fell complete silent.

She wasn't breathing. Bright red blood flowed freely from the wound. Sean removed his hoodie and wrapped her leg in it. "Forget it, she's dead. Leave her to rot," however, Sean glared at Lucy and scooped up Jess.

"I'll go first," Trevor said bravely, opening the flap and sliding down it. Lucy went next, effortlessly sliding down the chute to the soft snow outside of the castle grounds. Sean followed with Jess bundled in his arms. Meanwhile, Sydney still slept soundly in the corner of the cell they had left behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jess awoke to find herself in a small log cabin, laying on a wooden bed and covered in quilts. Sean was sleeping beside the bed in an uncomfortable looking wooden chair. Lucy and Trevor sat on the floor talking quietly to each other. She went to tap Sean when she found she lacked the strength. Jess and groaned instead, and he jumped awake. "Oh, good, you're up," he said.

Looking around, she asked in confusion, "Where are we? And where's Sydney?"

Sean took a deep breath before he spoke, "Sydney..She..We..She was left behind. She never returned to us so we were forced to forget her. In regards to your other question, we are in a small shack that was probably used as storage space for the castle years ago, but it was obviously abandoned. We decided to bed down here for the night. Once we got out of the castle, Trevor, Lucy and I decided to go North and just try to find a way out of here." Jess looked down at her leg, which was still covered by Sean's hoodie.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked silently gazing at Sean's face, searching for an answer.

"You fell and the ice stabbed your leg, causing it to break. You stopped breathing and I found what I assume was a potion that made you continue breathing. Oh, and another thing, we found a bunch of old papers in a dresser, and Trevor and Lucy are analyzing them. Must be hard working together, considering they broke up," He mused, saying his last line in a whisper.

Trevor and Lucy walked over as if on cue, carrying the papers in hand, Trevor asked, "Did you fill her in on everything? Yes? Good. We discovered there are a bunch of old letters from the second Queen of Evel, Queen Evelyn. She gives clues as to how we get out of here. Take a look at this one,"

_The fire burns bright,_

_In the center of the river rush,_

_Jump in at your own peril,_

_Unless Evel has no hold on you._

"The fire?" mused Sean, picking up the fragile parchment, "What do you think this means?" No one had a clue.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a pitch-black night and the teens were traveling on the snow. Jess was carried by Trevor and Lucy had a huge paper in her hands. Sean traveled beside Trevor, a hand clutching Jess'. She had been slipping in and out of consciousness, often confused when awake. Suddenly, the small lake they had been walking across cracked and split crudely. "Run!" Sean yelled and everyone rushed the rest of the way across. They stood, now, in front of two rather large mountains with a gap in between.

"Should we go in now?" Lucy asked after a while of silence. Sean answered by leading them into the pathway.

Halfway through, Jess awoke, "What's going on?" She asked.

"It's okay, Jess, we're going home," Sean gently whispered, and put his hand back on hers. A while later they arrived at a dead end.

"Home sweet home," Jess remarked sarcastically.

"If you're going home, then you're going the wrong way," A voice echoed behind them. Abruptly, Sean spun around, only to come face-to-face with none other than Princess Ferra.

"Please don't turn us in! We have an injured member, physically as well!" Lucy smirked at her own joke, unaware of how terrible it was,

"What do you want, Rose-UH-Ferra?" Sean stuttered as Jess gasped and lapsed into unconsciousness.

Trevor groaned, "Crap, she's heavier asleep."

"I'm here to help you home. Well, the best I can," Ferra said.

Sean squinted at her. "You don't know the way out?" He accused.

"No, I've been searching for years already. There's nothing here but wasteland," Ferra waved her hands around at the ground they stood on.

Lucy shoved Trevor aside and moved in front of the group, "Can we trust you?"

"I sure hope so," Ferra smirked at the outgoing girl.

Sean sighed and reluctantly said, "Fine, show us the way."

"You were right to follow the star, just in the wrong direction," Ferra explained, pointing up at the shining ceiling of stars above them, the one they had been following the brightest of all.

Lucy shoved the letter establishing fire at Ferra and barked, "Care to explain this?"

After reading the letter carefully, Ferra exclaimed, astonished, "Fire couldn't last a day here!"

"We already established that, genius." Lucy snapped, snatching the letter back.

"What could Evel's hold be?" Ferra murmured, almost talking to herself.

Sean rolled his eyes and explained, "If your _not _human, Evel has no hold on you."

"So..that's me," Ferra whispered, realization hitting her. "Let's just go," She swallowed hard, leading them out of the trap and towards the cabin, but kept going.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jess had a persistent cough, but she waved it off as nothing and pushed through the brutal weather. According to Ferra, Herald was a powerful magician, who tended to be forgetful. Sean made a sleigh of sorts for when Jess's coughing spells grew terrible or when she was too tired to walk with her leg. The four teens had to climb a mountain to get to the old magicians house. Sean secretly hoped Hyacinth could tell him about the potion that had saved Jess's life. The cold air numbed their faces as they reached the middle of the mountain. Lucy and Trevor were arguing about which way to go, meanwhile, Ferra was trying to decide if the barriers she'd found on a nearby dead bush were thaw able. All of a sudden, Jess started coughing tremendously. Then, much to Sean's relief, she began to stop coughing. Jess leaned against Sean's chest and fell unconscious for the first time since they'd left.

When they reached the old magician's house almost two days had passed since Jess had been awake, and Sean had hardly left her side. Ferra boldly walked to the manor and knocked impatiently on the door. An old man in full medieval wizard get-up, answered. His wrinkled face and white hair showed his age quite clearly. "Rose! Long time, no see!" He exclaimed merrily, wrapped her in a monster hug. Rose quickly told him they're problem, so he gestured to the open door and welcomed them inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Jess was tucked away in her room with a servant at her side, Trevor, Sean, and Lucy all sat around a table to enjoy dinner.

"She's come, Mala's come!" Ferra suddenly burst through the kitchen door, blurting out her statement noisily. Hyacinth glanced around and pointed them out the back door. Silently, he said some words over Jess and she disappeared from sight. Lucy and Trevor dragged Sean out. They stayed by the back door and listened.

"Ah, Mala," the man's voice boomed.

But the husky voice that followed sent shivers down the spines' of the teens. They instantly understood why this orderly woman was labeled as Queen Mala. "I need it now," she demanded.

"Yes, I know," the man said. They could hear potions being pushed aside and the whip of cloth. All was suddenly, eerily silent. "No..," Hyacinth breathed in sharply.

"What is it?" Mala asked urgently.

Silence, once more, as they heard the clicking of heels against wood. The Queen gasped as well. "It's gone," the old man breathed, "The potions gone, Mala. They've found it."

After Mala left, in quite a disturbing huff, the teens entered curiously. "Where is it?" Hyacinth asked immediately.

"What?" Ferra asked, tilting her head to the side questioningly.

Hyacinth sighed and sat down, preparing himself, "My potion. I must warn you about the side effects," he looked each teen in the eyes, but of course, no one could tell who had consumed it. "My potion about the Evel secret. Only one can consume it, and in doing so, it reveals the way to escape Evel. However, you are unable to communicate it with anybody. No matter hard you try, it's impossible. It's a worthless potion, yet my most powerful. If given to the wrong person, the frustration may kill them." Hyacinth explained, although it was useless to the person who had already drank it.

"Well," he sighed, "off to bed with you."

Much later that night, Sean tiptoed to the magician's office where he worked and knocked on the door. "Enter," came the response, "Sean my boy! You've came to inquire about the potion, am I correct? Yes? Well, it was dark blue, right?" Sean knew that Hyacinth was talking about the potion he had given to Jess at the cabin, the one he had found stashed among a pile of blankets. But it had in fact not been blue at all, so Sean shook his head. "No? Pink? Oh dear. It did in fact save her life, but with ghastly side effects. They're different for everyone. She'll eventually learn to live with them." Sean could barely soak in this news, so he retired for his room for the night.

The next day, Hyacinth bid them each farewell. Ferra, now, took the lead. After a long trek over barren ground, Jess began to get renewed energy and could walk. Soon, though, the ice underneath them began to tremble and shake. "What the-" Lucy disappeared down one of the cracks and into the water. Her head appeared after a short time. She looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Ferra asked.

Lucy bit her lip and spoke, "First, the waters' definitely not freezing." Her expression changed to a scared frown. She ducked back under the water she had fallen into and when she arose, she was desperately grasping for the edge of the ice. Sean and Trevor grabbed her arms and carefully dragged her out. Two other head popped out of the water, and they spun around, flicking hot water at them with their sleek tails. Ferra gasped and attempted to hide behind Trevor's large body.

"Is that Mala we see?" A melodious harmony erupted from one of the beautiful mermaids as she continued to flick her scaly tail.

"So?" Ferra stood tall in front of the girls.

One of the girls spoke next, her voice almost identical to the others, "Mala would be delighted to know you're alive, but not so happy to learn of the humans." Her eyes flicked maliciously to the teens surrounding the Princess.

"You two best keep your mouths shut," Ferra shouted angrily. The mermaids giggled and returned into the water, swimming in the direction of the castle.

"We _must_ hurry!" Ferra told the others. Everyone darted off towards the big cliff ahead, only Trevor knew what lay ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Seeing mermaids for the first time was unnerving to say the least. Ferra found a map of Evel that Hyacinth had tucked in her bag. Also in her bag, she had a supply of medicine, a few protein bars, and the letters they had found days earlier. Since leaving, Jess had improved significantly. The teens had scoured the map and discovered "the river rush" was actually a large, man-made lake, so they headed towards it. The problem was: it was on the total opposite side of the land. They knew they needed to head out, but after seeing the finned creatures, they were hesitant to embark on this long and perilous journey. But, as Ferra quickly pointed out, there was no other option. Once they had been traveling about two hours, Lucy said something most disturbing, "My thermometer says the temperature is rising." Everyone flocked around her and saw it was true. With this curious news, they continued to walk. Another hour later, as Ferra was trying to separate a fight between Lucy and Trevor and Sean was consulting the map, Jess fell to her knees. All watched in horror as she clutched her throat and gasped for breath. She tried to stand but fell again, causing her leg to bleed. They rushed to her side but knew there was nothing they could do to help. Her gasps for breath grew slower and less frequent, until she gave up once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The unthinkable happened with the weather. It rained. Large droplets of spring type rain fell evenly to the icy snow. There was no wind, so the drops fell directly towards the ground. Ferra lifted her hood and glared at the gray sky in disgust. Lucy let the water fall neatly onto her head. Trevor ignored it completely and casually asked, "When are we gonna get to this place?" Nobody answered because no one had a clue.

"Whoever drank the potion needs to give us a hint," Ferra retorted desperately.

Sean sighed and responded meekly, "Hyacinth said they can't communicate it what so ever." Jess clung desperately to his arm to keep steady, her eyelids closing at random times.

Suddenly, the ice broke and out popped the two mermaids from before, "Still hanging with the humans, we see." They spoke in annoying unison.

"You guys need to go! Leave us alone! Didn't you already tattletale?" Ferra responded in equal snottiness.

One of them shrugged and said simply, "She was out." The mermaids disappeared under the surface.

"We're busted," Ferra muttered underneath her breath.

While the teens faced the perilous journey, Queen Mala was up to no good. She had taken to Sydney, and treated her like the daughter she never had, or used to have. Sydney was given new dresses and a master suite in the palace. Sydney was also offered the opportunity to be Evel's new princess since Ferra had disappeared. Sydney had said she wanted to think about it, but she was really waiting for her friends' rescue. One day, when Mala and Sydney were in the throne room, they were told they were needed in the palace pool. Curious, Sydney tagged along, and Mala didn't argue. As they entered, two mermaids waited in the pool. They were beautiful creatures, but they fought like irritable sisters. It took a moment for them to get their story straight, but when they did, Sydney was shocked. Jess was terribly hurt, and she, along with the others, were going to "The River Rush", whatever that meant. Soon, she learned that was near a passage out of Evel. Once she grasped that concept, her heart was heavy with rage. They were leaving her here? Did they not care? Or even remember her? Interrupting the squealing mermaids, Sydney announced loudly and certainly to Queen Mala, "I am ready to become the new Princess of Evel."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jess lay motionless on the snowy ground, limbs sprawled. Sean kneeled next to her keeping back tears. "Nothing to cure her is in here!" Ferra said with frustration.

"Keep looking!" Sean called desperately. Jess's heart had stopped and Ferra was frantically searching for some kind of potion to help her. Lucy was investigating the map, and Trevor stood to the side with his mouth clamped tight.

"We need to keep moving. Someone can carry her, we don't have time," Lucy proclaimed, not nearly as worried as everyone else.

Sean looked up and glared at her, "You just want her to die."

"NO. If we go through to the other world, it would be like we were never here! Everything will be normal!" Lucy cupped Sean's chin in her hand and stared into his eyes, "Jess will love whether I have to die saving her." She whispered. Once she got up, Sean was gaping at her. The thought struck him that maybe Lucy liked him, too. Ferra grabbed up her pack. Trevor carefully lifted Jess and started to follow Lucy. Sean tagged long, keeping one hand on Jess's forehead. She was cold. Like she was dead, or, the hold of Evel was grasping at her. The groups slowly entered a shaded cave for the evening.

They had watched the five humans enter the cave, and the time before when the girl had fallen ill. Sandra, the youngest one who was still naïve, wanted to fly over and help, but the others held on to her gossamer wings until she was calm again.

"You know the law. Never associate with humans," hissed one in Sandra's ear. The one who had spoken so sharply about the law was Cynthia, the oldest and therefore the wisest member. Small, delicate features which offset her beautiful wings seemed strange for her; she was no bigger than a book mark. Sandra was the same way, but she had long blonde hair that bounced at the ends. She always had good intentions, but the execution never quite met them. The last member in that group of explorers was a middle aged woman named Camealle. She was nothing spectacular to look at, but her wings shone like moon light in the dark. It was she who stated, "Come. We must inform the others of this news." The two others nodded and the three tiny bodies flew off to warn the rest of their people of this extremely interesting news.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cramped in the cave together, the five teens wondered what to do. Each made a suggestion that they knew would lead them nowhere. Jess was leaning against the wall unconscious, breathing heavily. As they chatted aimlessly, a glowing light from outside the cave startled them and grabbed their attention. As it entered the cave, the children saw it was a fairy. Tiny and older, it stayed still in the entry way of the cave, watching them. "I am Cynthia," the fairy said calmly.

"Can you help us?" Sean asked desperately.

Cynthia nodded, "Come with me to my home where all the fairy's live, and we will help you as best as we can." The teens discussed this thoroughly and decided they had little choice. They stepped out onto the snow and Cynthia snapped her tiny fingers. Next thing the five teens knew, they were in front of a huge, old tree that had holes in the trunk where glowing light escaped. Cynthia told them to look into the holes for now, and she flew into her home: The Evertree.

Sandra and Camealle awaited Cynthia's return at the gates of the tree. "Way to go, Cynthia," Sandra exclaimed. They flew into the tree and pushed their way through the crowds till they reached a large golden throne. There saw Queen Zela, the good natured queen who had compassion and love for all fairy's and humans. Her sister, the second in command, however did not. She had jet black hair with red streaks and produced an ore of evil and fear. And her name was Stella. Stella had an abiding distaste for humans and the princess was no exception. Not even Queen's who were once humans made the cut. But she was in close contact with her only human friend: Queen Mala.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Trevor sat up. His insides were burning up. He tried to move, but his brain was unresponsive. He tried to talk, but nothing came out. To his utter relief, Ferra stretched awake. "Trevor, oh my god! What's wrong?" Ferra freaked out when she glimpsed his red glow and fiery eyes. Trevor struggled to respond. Ferra jumped to her feet and awoke Sean and Lucy, who grudgingly arose.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked without looking at Trevor. When they did see him, his body was on the ice trying desperately to stop the stinking burn that suddenly blasted through his dying veins.

"What in the world?" Sean muttered. The last thing able to be processed by Trevor's incoherent brain was Lucy's tear-filled face and her fast approaching hands. One word passed through her lips before he blacked out: "No!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lucy never thought she would miss Trevor. He was always in the way for her, but now she felt a bitter sadness that clung to her like glue. While their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend had not gone great, friends are friends forever. When her eyes awoke to find him dead beside her, she had sobbed until she shook. Jess had buried her face in Sean's chest and cried softly while Sean looked intensely straight ahead, showing zero emotion. The fairy's had refused to bring him back to life, saying it wouldn't be right.

The teens lounged around awkwardly, not knowing what to do next or where to go. Ferra was searching the map desperately, looking for some sign. Her eye kept being drawn to the same, perfect circle in another darker circle. The outside one was dark blue, almost like an ocean taking up have of Evel. The inside one was orange, a strangle color to be seen in such an icy world. She called Sean over, hoping for his help in deciding what this was. Sean squinted at the paper, scrutinizing the island. But the bright color only reminded him of Trevor's burning eyes and he was forced to look away.

Not a day later, a sudden thought came to Sean's head. "Guys!" Sean yelled wildly, the answer suddenly coming to him. He knew what lay at the end of their journey and he knew what they had to do.

"What with all the yelling?" Lucy asked as she stood up from the sandy ground. Sean couldn't help but smile. No one else had discovered it! He pushed Lucy down by her shoulder and plopped down next to her. Lucy squinted her eyes oat him before following his finger to the yellow-red blob that didn't belong on the otherwise white map of Evel. She had seen it before. Tons of times, and she still didn't see a difference. To her, the uneven circle was a mystery.

"Don't you get it?" Sean blurted, his eyes sparkling. The couple heard Jess gasp behind them and Sean looked up at her, surprised. Jess stood in between them, much to Lucy's dismay, and snatched away the thin parchment.

"I get it!" She gasped, staring hard at the map. Lucy huffed and rolled her eyes at Sean, who wasn't paying attention to her.

"It all fits, right?" Sean said, getting giddy with excitement. He looked at her, something more than admiration clear in his eyes. Jess felt his eyes on her and glanced up from the paper only to be captivated by his eyes. Lucy cleared her throat loudly when she saw Ferra coming back from the fairies trees. Sean reluctantly tore his eyes from Jess' and swallowed, his expression going grim.

"What happened?" Ferra asked, confused by Sean's slightly grave look.

Lucy sighed and gestured to the pair, "Love birds here found something out about the map."Rose immediately brightened up and scooted on the other side of Sean. She rested her head on his shoulder as the four of them marveled over the map.

"See this?" Jess pointed to the orange blob, "It's some kind of fire pit." Her voice droned off as everyone digested her words.

"The journal said to jump in, so won't we be hurt?" Lucy asked, terrified.

Jess bit her lip and shook her head slightly, "I don't think so. I think it's some kind of portal, know what I mean?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ferra creased her eyebrows as she looked down at the fiery pit, then to her icy cool skin. Already, she was feeling too warm for comfort. Sean looked up at her weakly. He had a huge feeling that Ferra had something to do with the identical picture in his attic, the one labeled Rose. He had tugging feeling that she belonged in his world, and she _had_ to return.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everyone was asleep, their breath coming in small gasps as they dreamed of incomprehensible things that they would never remember in the morning. However, Sean's eyes were still wide open, the images of Rose and Ferra matching up in his mind. He sat up from his spot against The Evertree and noticed at Ferra was standing near the water. So, he stood from his seat and approached her.

"Ferra, we need to talk," Sean murmured after a few minutes of unbearable silence. She turned her eyes on him and nodded, looking back out into the sea.

"I know where you came from," He whispered, "I saw the letter." Ferra closed her eyes, imagining the written out words on a piece of faded parchement:

_Dear Journal,_

_ I am in desperate need of a future queen. And so, I will follow the tradition of generations and return to the human world through a trap door that has a spell only Evel people can enter, and collect the daughter living there. Just as I was collected from my home, and Queen Evelyn before that. I hear her name is Rose, a lovely girl who's delicate skin will soon turn to ice as my own had. It only takes a year, only a year of careful training and Rose will be as good as I. Her name will be a problem, however, so I intend to change that small detail. Ferra is a suitable replacement. And so, she will become my queen. I only need to steal her, in just the right time. Everything is already planned. It will be flawless._

_Until next time,_

_Queen Mala_

She was more than certain that this was the letter Sean had viewed, the letter that was, unfortunately, entirely true. Ferra was no Ferra, she was a Rose. A delicate petal melting in this cold world, forced to live a life she never wanted. Sean looked up at Rose and said quietly, "I know you need to return home, Rose."

Rose smiled at Sean, a sad smile, "I do. But I will die in those flames. Evel has a hold on me." She held out her icy arm, letting the sun make it sparkle.

"Not if we have a stronger hold," Sean said, determined to win this over. He took her hand and gripped it hard, hoping to prove how hard it was going to be for the pit to take her from them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The morning arrived in a hurry, and soon everyone was ready to set off towards the huge orange island in the middle of the ever warming sea now surrounding them. Jess was feeling slightly ill again, and her skin was looking pale. In fact, everyone's skin was looking paler than usual. Some of the fairies had noticed as well, and had fled in fear.

However, they were set to leave soon. The fairies had graciously built a boat big enough to fit all four of the teens, and gave were preparing to set sail. So, Lucy, Jess, Sean and Rose thanked Queen Zela for letting them camp on their sandy island, and then boarded the wooden boat.

Many hours passed and the water that they sailed on started to steam. Jess had fallen asleep, or passed out from the heat radiating off the water. And when she awoke, everyone else was fast asleep. Fog surrounded them, clouding Jess's vision. She squinted into the fog, hoping to see any form of land. Instead, the blue water shone even more bright against the sun. But it wasn't the sun that was causing the heat to build, and the water to steam so much that the air filled with water particles.

It was the water itself. Which was strange compared to the icy world she was used to.

And despite the hot air and water, her skin was icy cold to the touch, as if it was starting to harden and freeze. How long had they been in Evel?

At least two months, that much Jess was sure. She wondered what it would be like getting home, and then her gaze went to Rose. She seemed to be shaking violently, a couch suddenly waking her up.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked curiously as she noticed her icy skin was losing its sparkle. But Jess already knew. She had known that Princess Ferra was Rose, from a later life. And she also knew Sean's plan to go through with jumping into the fir portal despite Rose's skin, hoping that she would still survive.

But Jess thought Sean's hope was being wasted.

"I-I think I'm sick. This weather," Rose looked around at the fog, "This weather is too hot."

Jess looked at her skin again and bit her lip. It looked like Rose was…melting.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sean woke up from being shaken by none other than Jess. She looked scared and urgent. Then, Sean noticed that they had stopped moving. The boat was no longer rocking on the open sea, it had stopped. And left Sean's head spinning. Lucy and Rose also lifted their heads, staring out over the fog. But there was no doubt about what was ahead. The boat was launched on sandy surface, and a days' walk ahead, there was a huge orangey glow. They could even hear the crinkling of fire, and the roaring of a lava river. Sparks were being thrown high into the air and landing in the sand, as if the lava pit was beckoning them forwards. Lucy looked back at all of them, the firey sparks reflecting in their eyes. It reminded her so much of Trevor's eyes before he died that she was forced to close her eyes against their burning image.

"So, this is the rushing river we're supposed to jump into," Sean whispered, his eyes drifting over the lands.

The four teens stood from the boat and started towards the pit, their legs weak from their two day long journey across the sea. Jess was suddenly so hot, and so weak that she collapsed on her knees. "Jess, what is it?" Sean pleaded, leaning down on her knees to get a better view of her face. Jess gulped in the humid air.

"I can't breathe," Jess gasped; her hand flying to her throat. It was like the air was being cut off. And suddenly, her vision went black.

Sean sighed and carefully lifted up her limp body. There was a small, staggering heart beat but Sean hoped to hang on to it. He nodded at the girls, and they continued to walk.

The land was barren, barren and flat. Almost like the icy world they had long left behind. Sean hated the sudden change in weather, how it suddenly went from freezing to burning hot. He couldn't wait to finally arrive home.

"Sean, I think we need to rest," Lucy said, her voice husky as she lowered herself into the warm sand. Rose followed suite, curling herself into a ball to resist the hot air and sand that surrounded her. Sean slowly lowered Jess into the sand, resting his hand on her still one before falling into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Sean, Sean I think we're here!" Lucy had to shout over the roaring of the giant, lava pit in front of them. Wind whipped around everyone, forcing their hair to fly everywhere. Jess slowly opened her eyes, being unconscious for the whole day that had traveled. She looked around, her pulse so weak that Sean knew now how much it mattered that they get back to their home. As if nothing ever happened.

The four teens quickly climbed a huge, stable ledge until they looked down into the burning center of the spiraling pool. It was a huge portal, one could tell by looking into it. Sean was so tempted to jump right then that his foot slipped a little forward.

But Jess grasped his arm and looked up into his eyes, turning her worried gaze to Rose. Rose was standing, shaking so violently that she instantly fell to the sandy ledge. Her arms were thinner, and her whole body a size smaller. Sean ran forwards and helped her up, pulling her to the edge of the pit. "We can do it, Rose," Sean yelled over the noise, holding her tightly to him.

He started falling forwards, making sure Lucy and Jess were both holding his hands and falling with them. Everything started spinning, and suddenly went bleakly dark. An echoing, shaking scream rose into the air, ringing in the terrifying darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lucy suddenly felt her fingers tingling, her toes, her legs, her arms, and her torso. And soon, she had the ability to open her eyes. She wasn't sure what she expected to find above her head, but her familiar attic ceiling was definitely not in the top three. And yet, there it was. She gasped, hearing a ringing in her ears. What had caused it? Oh yes. Someone had screamed. It was so terrifying that Lucy cringed in the memory of it. She slowly sat up, and looked over to see Sean. He had his eyes opened as well, staring at the ceiling and flickering to Lucy's startled face. Jess was already standing, looking around herself in wonder. But where was Rose?

Oh god.

Rose.

Sean must have realized this as well because his eyes welled with tears. The girls crowded around him as he sat up and looked around him. There was no Rose. He knew that scream sounded familiar. It had belonged to Rose. It was her sudden, deathly realization. The three sat in silence for a while, clinging to each other. Above them, the sounds of music could be heard. Music and a roar of speech. Was that the party? Was it still going on? "It was like we never left," Lucy whispered, her voice sounding almost eerie.

"I can't believe she's gone," Sean said, his eyes blankly staring at the picture of Rose leaning against the brick wall covered in dust. Jess nodded, looking up at him sadly. They had all become fond of the rebellious Princess who soon hoped to return to her home land. But she would never return. Now, she was gone. Forever.

"Come on Sean, we should go upstairs," Lucy said, slowly standing up. They had lost two people on their journey through the hidden lands of Evel.

Then, it hit Sean.

"Sydney! We left Sydney!" He gasped, staring up at the two in sudden surprise. But nobody volunteered to return through the door behind them. They didn't wish to enter those terrible lands ever again.

Instead, they gathered together and entered the party. The next day, Sean returned to the basement and boarded up the tiny, square doorway.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The cool, icy palace was filling with magical creatures. People old and young, all filing through the open door. Today was a special ceremony, not one the people of Evel took lightly. Queen Mala sat in her throne for the last time, her hands curled over the icy chair, her shiny skin almost blending into the throne. She smiled menacingly at her crowd and they returned her malicious grin. Slowly, she lifted herself off the throne, her hands reaching up to remove her crown from atop her icy head. "I," Queen Mala spoke loudly, her voice quieting the throne room, "Queen Mala, hereby resign my position at the throne." Her sharp voice boomed off the icy walls of the castle.

From the doorway across the crowded room, a young lady entered. She worse an extravagant dress, made of soft white fur lined in soft gold. Her skin, still tinted peach from her human years was covered in an icy layer of Evel skin. She lifted her hardened eyes to the throne ahead, and slowly made her way towards it. All was silent as she turned to face the crowd around her, carefully taking the golden crown from Mala. Holding the beloved crown above her head, Sydney lowered gently until it rested on top of her hair. All the while, she thought about the betrayal her friends had caused, and if they ever set foot in her frozen lands, they would taste the revenge they had so easily dished out.

Mala looked up proudly at her evil creation as she lowered herself onto the icy throne. Her heart was as cold as the palace she ruled, and Mala had done an excellent job in doing it for her. The crowd raised their eyes respectively to their malicious Queen as Mala's voice rose above the high palace ceiling, "I hereby present to you Queen Sahara of Evel."


End file.
